galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Command Level GalCom
what about navy engineers with proper clearances ? and what about the relay chain bayous ships drop when outside union territory ? Gnume (talk) 10:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) what about navy engineers with proper clearances ? Navy Engineers must have the specialization Signal Engineer, (Like some engineers have the Translocator specialization) For example Eric and Mao have the TL engineering clearance (earned aboard the Devi) I am sure Circuit has the Command Com Clearance and of course Elfi. Eric most likley does not ---- and what about the relay chain bayous ships drop when outside union territory ? The Instant Communication technology is almost as important and strategic vital as Translocator Cannons and the exact workings of GalNet and GalCom are not disclosed to the general public. SII keeps a tight lit on the exact technical specs. Only GalCom is licensed to the Military and only Signal Specialtiy Engineers with the neccesary clearance know how it works. The Buoys and Relay stations (manned and automated) within Union space are shielded and self destruct when the equipment is accessed by non authorized personnel (melts down) Buoys that are laid otuside Union territory are only rudimentary and do not have Command Level Channels and can ot be accessed at all. Repairs are done by replacing them. If attempts are made to access them anyway they too self destruct and purge all software Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) so how does the tigershark and the rest of the X fleet and probably the explorer fleet recive Command Level Channels ? Gnume (talk) 11:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) so how does the tigershark and the rest of the X fleet and probably the explorer fleet recive Command Level Channels ? They do not get any..If you read the "Old Stories" once the ship is out of reach they can not send messages. Stahl tells Eric that they will be out of reach for Communications if they go with the Red Dragon.. Eric can not send messages from Sin 4 ..and Mother Superior asks Rex for an extended Reach PPD...so she can send messages. The X fleet can only be reached if they are within range of GalNet or GalCom. Some can be reached by using Long Range Telepaths (The Union uses a few as well but not as common as the Kermac) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) what about the special comminucators ? Gnume (talk) 12:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) what about the special comminucators ? It is a secret development currently only available to Schwartz Security and the Black Enforcers (Illegal secret and quite criminal group...the reason Schwartz is NOT the good company after all) Mother Superior (Boss of NAVINT) knows more about SII than the average person and knew about reports that SII had GalNet PDD's that could reach further (but not unlimited further) than the regular ones. (about 50-60% more) Rex was also able to recieve a Message on his PDD despite being in a room where all communication was supposed to be impossible.... SII is the biggest Mega Corp and Rex Schwartz the boss ..he is like Brue Wayne and Tony Stark on Steroids...;-) meaning he has access to the most advanced tech. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC)